comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Boys
The Boys is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Boys #15: 06 Feb 2008 Current Issue :The Boys #16: 05 Mar 2008 Next Issue :The Boys #17: Apr 2008 Status Monthly on-going series. Characters The Boys *'Billy Butcher' - Leader. *'Wee Hughie' *'Mother's Milk' *'The Frenchman' *'The Female of the Species' Allies *'Mallory' *'Kessler/"Monkey"' *'Susan L. Rayner' - Director of the CIA. *'"Dakota Bob"' - President of the United States. Super-Heroes The Seven *'The Homelander' *'Black Noir' *'Queen Maeve, Empress of the Otherworld' *'A-Train' *'Starlight' *'The Deep' *'Jack from Jupiter' *'The Lamplighter' Young Americans Teenage Kix *'Big Game' *'DogKnott' *'Shout Out' *'PopClaw' *'Blarney Cock' Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Boys #16 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Boys #15 The Boys #14 The Boys #13 The Boys #12 The Boys #11 The Boys #10 The Boys #9 The Boys #8 The Boys #7 The Boys #6 The Boys #5 The Boys #4 The Boys #3 Past Storylines "The Name of the Game" Issues #1-2. After his girlfriend is killed as a bystander in a battle between Supers, Scot Wee Hughie is recruited to come to America and join "The Boys," a re-formed government-sponsored black-ops team designed to keep superheroes in their place. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Boys, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. *'The Boys, vol. 2: Get Some' - Collects #7-14. "These issues feature the 'legend' the story of the Tek-Knight and the team's journey to frozen Russia!" History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Garth Ennis; Artist/Creator/Covers: Darick Robertson Publishing History Issues #1-6 published by DC/WildStorm in 2006. Issues #7+ published by Dynamite Entertainment starting in 2007. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Boys #17: Apr 2008 :The Boys #18: May 2008 :The Boys #19: Jun 2008 News & Features * 05 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13241 The Astonishing G-Men: Ennis talks The Boys] * 30 May 2007 - [http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/wizard/004661609.cfm The Boys on The Boys] * 19 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=109500 Bring Back The Boys with Ennis & Robertson] * 19 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10342 The Boys Are Back In Town: Ennis & Robertson Speak] * 22 Mar 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=106095 The Boys Talk About The Boys] * 20 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9726 Tracking The Boys with Darick Robertson] * 09 Feb 2007 - [http://pwbeat.publishersweekly.com/blog/2007/02/09/exclusive-garth-ennis-talks-the-boys-and-more/ Exclusive: Garth Ennis talks The Boys and more] * 07 Feb 2007 - The Boys Lands @ Dynamite Entertainment * 21 Nov 2006 - Darick Robertson: Just One of The Boys * 18 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6924 WWLA Day Two: Darick Robertson is Bringing The Boys to Town] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:The Boys (comic) Boys, The